1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an operating and control means for a shade arrangement, especially for a vehicle roof with a transparent roof surface, the shade arrangement having at least one shade with a shade roller and a shade fabric which can be unrolled therefrom by means of an electric actuator against the force of a return spring assigned to the shade roller, and the shade roller, with entrainment of the at least partially unrolled shade fabric, being movable in side guide rails in order to move the shade surface formed by the unrolled shade fabric. These shade arrangements are used especially as shading means for a motor vehicle roof with a transparent roof surface. This invention is however not limited to this application.
2. Description of Related Art
German Patent Application Publication DE 10 2004 020 338 A1 discloses a shade arrangement of the initially mentioned type, which has two shades with rollers which can be moved in side guide rails, each by means of separate actuators and with shade fabrics which are connected to one another on their free ends, for example, by means of a common pull which is guided likewise in the guide rails (twin shade). The shade fabrics are unrolled by moving one or both shade rollers, due to the roughly identically strong return springs of the two shade rollers, the pull being balanced roughly in the middle between the shade rollers. When the position of the shading surface formed by the unrolled shade fabrics is to be changed without changing its size, the two shade rollers must be moved in the same direction. Since, for example, the driver of a motor vehicle generally has only one hand free for this operating process, he must first move one of the shade rollers, and afterwards, the other, generally, the size of the shading surface also being unintentionally changed.